She's Mine
by Yume Guran
Summary: Kami hanya lima pemuda yang mencintainya. Mencintai satu wanita yang sama, dan sama-sama menginginkannya. Entah apa yang telah dia lakukan terhadap kami sehingga membuat kami begitu tergila-gila akan dirinya. Yah, hanya dia seorang, hanya Hyuuga Hinata. Vampire fict. Semi M


**Genre: Supernatural/Drama**

**Warn: AU, typo bertebaran, EYD gak sesuai, alur ngebut, OOC, semi M, cerita gak nyambung, deskripsi berkelit dan hal buruk lainnya**

**Disclaimer: Naruto " Masashi Kishimoto**

**A/n: Sebenernya fict ini terinspirasi pas Yume nonton anime Diabolik Lovers, ada yang tau anime itu? Hehehe anime nya keren loh bikin greget pas adegan gigit menggigit(?) Plak xD**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Heppi riding minna **

**Main Char: **

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Sabaku Gaara**

**Akasuna Sasori**

**Pein/Yahiko**

**Inuzuka Kiba**

**Kami hanya lima pemuda yang mencintainya. Mencintai satu wanita yang sama, dan sama-sama menginginkannya. Entah apa yang telah dia lakukan terhadap kami sehingga bisa membuat kami begitu tergila-gila akan dirinya. Yah, hanya dia seorang, hanya Hyuuga Hinata.**

*She's Mine Chapter 1*

Kota Tokyo terlihat lebih suram malam ini dari malam-malam yang sebelumnya, rintik-rintik gerimis menambah kesan suram malam ini terutama di mansion Uchiha.

**Crasshh**

"Argghh brengsek!"

"Vampire tidak berguna kalian hanya mengganggu kehidupan kami lebih baik kalian mati saja hahahaha" Seorang pria bertubuh gembul itu dengan ringan nya menusuk-nusukkan pisau perak nya kearah seorang vampire yang sudah tak bisa melawan.

"Manusia!" Balas dingin seorang pemuda berambut panjang lurus yang diikat satu kebawah saat melihat sang ayah yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa.

"Khe! Kau lagi huh? Tak puaskah kau tusukkan ku tadi,** Itachi**?" Sahut pria itu sombong

"Sombong sekali kau manusia" Pemuda yang di panggil Itachi tadi hanya menyeringai memperlihatkan kedua taring nya.

Lantas tanpa memakan waktu, Itachi melesat cepat kedepan pria tadi dan langsung menebas kepalanya tanpa ragu,

**Batss**

"Darahmu pahit, apa yang kau sombongkan" Itachi menjilat katana pendek nya dan menatap kepala pria tadi yang menggelinding kearah kakinya.

"Kakak!" Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang muncul seorang bocah berusia 7 Tahun yang mirip dengan nya. Itachi menghadap keasal suara dan langsung menyuruh sang adik untuk mendekatinya.

"Kemari** Sasuke**" Suruhnya tak terbantah. Bocah bernama Sasuke itu menatap ngeri kesekitarnya.

"Ayah" Gumamnya pelan saat manik onyx itu menatap tubuh sang ayah

"Dimana Ibu kak?" Tanya nya kebingungan sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum menatap sang adik tercinta dengan sendu.

Sebenarnya kaum Vampire tidak membenci manusia, hanya saja manusia yang selalu mencari masalah dengan mereka dengan cara merusak tempat tinggal mereka secara membabi buta. Tentu saja kaum vampire merasa terhina dengan perlakuan manusia maka mereka pun mulai membalas dendam dengan cara mengambil anak-anak para manusia untuk di jadikan penghilang dahaga, sedangkan manusia sendiri tambah tidak senang dengan tindakkan para vampire yang menurut mereka meresahkan, manusia pun melakukan pembantaian secara besar-besaran saat gerhana bulan terjadi karena pada saat itu para vampire akan sangat lemah dan rencana itu tepat malam ini.

"Tetaplah hidup Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai terbunuh, mengerti!" Perintah Itachi datar, Sasuke hanya mengagguk sedih. Dia terpukul, sudah pasti tapi dia mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Baik kak" Jawabnya

**Srekk**

**Crassshh**

"Arghh" Itachi mengutuk kecerobohannya karena sempat lengah dan membiarkan manusia hina ini menusuknya dengan pisau perak.

"Cih, lari Sasuke!" Ucap nya sulit

"Ta-tapi_"

"Ku-kubilang la-lari!"

**Bashhh**

"Ukhh, cepat a-adik bodoh!" Sasuke pun langsung berlari sekuat tenaga dengan berurai air mata,

"Khu khu khu kasian sekali nasib kalian vampire. Makanya jangan pernah mencoba-coba untuk melawan kami, para manusia. Hahahaha" Laki-laki yang menusuk Itachi itu tertawa bengis

"Ka-kau_"

**Bruukk**

Tubuh Itachi terjatuh menghantam lantai yang dingin. Bau anyir menyeruak kedalam indra penciumannya.

'Maafkan aku Sasuke, maafkan kakakmu ini' Batinnya dengan mata yang perlahan menutup

.

.

.

Sasuke sendiri masih berlari mencoba menghindar dari serbuan manusia yang mengejarnya tapi naas nasib Sasuke sedang sial karena dia sekarang menemui jalan buntu. Dia terpojok dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Mau kemana kau bocah sialan? Tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi, he?" Tandasnya dingin sambil mengelus katana panjang yang terbuat dari perak itu.

"Ka-kalian! Terkutuklah kalian para manusia!" Teriak Sasuke kecil

"Khe berani melawan ya" Ucap pria yang lain dengan nada sinis

"Cepat habisi dia. Hanya dia yang terakhir" Suruh laki-laki berambut gondrong itu

"Selamat tinggal bocah, neraka sudah menunggumu" Pria yang ada di hadapan Sasuke itu mengayunkan katana nya kearah Sasuke

**Crashhh**

**Jlebb**

Darah segar memuncrat kemana-mana, bau pekat seperti besi karat itu menyebar di sekitar. Para pria yang memojokkan Sasuke semuanya terbelalak.

**Bruuk**

Satu persatu para pria itu terjatuh ke tanah dengan darah mengalir di bagian perut mereka yang terkoyak, mereka tertusuk.

Sasuke menutup mulut nya kaget, saat melihat manusia-manusia yang memojokkannya tadi tewas dalam sekejap, akhirnya Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang hebat yang telah menyelamatkannya.

**Deg**

Pearl dan onyx bertemu, Sasuke terbelalak saat melihat orang yang telah menolong nya ini adalah seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang yang terurai dengan memakai dress ungu lembut selutut

Tatapan mata itu menyorot dingin dengan seringai lebar yang memperlihatkan dua taring yang menandakannya adalah seorang vampire.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Wanita itu menyebut namanya pelan dengan suara dingin

"Ikutlah denganku" Lanjut wanita itu sambil mengulurkan tangan nya ke hadapan Sasuke

Sedangkan Sasuke terus menatap wanita di hadapannya seolah terhipnotis dengan pesona yang di miliki wanita yang usia nya berkisar 20 tahunan ini.

Tangan kecil milik Sasuke pun terjulur untuk mengamit tangan putih pucat itu dan langsung menggenggam nya erat

"Anak pintar" Wanita itu tersenyum manis dengan mata yang menyipit.

Dan Sasuke tahu kalau dia mulai tertarik dengan wanita dewasa yang sedang bergandeng tangan dengannya ini.

.

.

.

.

**Mansion Hyuuga**

Sasuke terkejut saat tahu bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang di selamatkan oleh wanita itu, ternyata ada 4 bocah lainnya yang seumuran dengannya dan juga bernasib sama seperti dirinya.

Keluarga mereka semua habis terbantai karena ulah manusia dan hanya menyisakkan mereka seorang diri.

Para bocah itu menunduk mencoba menekan emosi mereka tentang pembantaian yang manusia lakukan terhadap keluarga mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya tersenyum dingin melihatnya

"Kalian semua akan menjadi anak-anak ku mulai sekarang. Jadi patuhilah semua peraturan yang ada di rumah ini, dan jangan bertingkah! Karena aku tahu kalau kalian adalah anak-anak yang manis" Wanita itu kembali tersenyum

"Satu lagi, namaku adalah_

.

.

.

_Hyuuga Hinata dan mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan sebutan Ibu ya" Kelima bocah itu mendongak, menatap sang dewi iblis yang telah menyelamatkan mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Dan lagi selamat datang Sasuke, Gaara, Sasori, Pein, Kiba" Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap kelima bocah kecil di hadapannya dengan riang

Tebece

Huaaaa*Tutupmuka* Apa-apaan ini*nunjuk fict diatas*

Tiba-tiba ide cerita di atas mengalir dengan lancar di otak Yume hehehe maaf kalau jelek dan err tidak nyambung. Apa ini pantas untuk lanjut atau tidak?

Oke review kalian adalah semangat ku^^

Arigato


End file.
